A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to routing systems and, more particularly, to a traceless midplane that interconnects multiple boards of a network device.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventional network devices include multiple processing and/or switching boards that communicate with one another. Often, a backplane or midplane interconnects these boards so that they can communicate. These backplanes and midplanes, however, typically include traces (i.e., internal or external wires that interconnect connection points on the backplanes or midplanes), connection pins, and/or active circuitry to facilitate the communication between the boards. As the complexity of the network devices increases, the number of the traces in the backplanes and midplanes and the amount of pins and active circuitry required to manage the connections also increase, making it increasingly difficult to manufacture the backplanes and midplanes.
Also, a problem arises when an electrical fault occurs in the complex traces, pins, or active circuitry. The remedy usually takes the form of completely emptying the network device and replacing and/or troubleshooting the backplane or midplane.
Therefore, a need exists for an interconnecting mechanism that is easy to manufacture and permits communication between boards of a network device without suffering from electrical faults.
Systems and methods, consistent with the present invention, address this and other needs by providing a traceless midplane that facilitates the interconnection and communication of the boards of a network device. The traceless midplane contains no traces, pins, or active components, but only conduits that provide direct electrical connections between pins of the boards. Therefore, the midplane is easy to manufacture and less prone to electrical faults than midplanes that contain traces, pins, and/or active components.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a traceless midplane, which contains substantially no traces, active components, or pins, includes a front portion and a back portion. The front portion includes first connectors. The back portion includes second connectors arranged in a grid pattern. Each of the second connectors includes electrically-conductive conduits that connect the second connector to a corresponding one of the first connectors through the midplane. The second connectors include data connection points, ground connection points, and clock connection points. At least some of the data connection points are separated from each other and from the clock connection points by the ground connection points.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a network device includes packet processor boards that include first pins, input/output control boards that include second pins, and a traceless midplane. The midplane interconnects the first pins of the packet processor boards and the second pins of the input/output control boards. The packet processor boards and the input/output control boards connect to the midplane in an orthogonal pattern. The midplane includes multiple connectors. Each of the connectors include multiple conductive conduits. Each of the conduits interconnects one of the first pins and one of the second pins through the midplane.
In a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a method for manufacturing a traceless midplane that contains no traces, active components, or pins, includes obtaining a printed circuit board; drilling holes to create conduits through the printed circuit board, where multiple conduits form one of the connectors; and placing electrically-conductive material in each of the conduits.